leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elise/rozwój
Rozwój Wczesny projekt thumb|right|200px|Ikona Priscilli W czasach projektowania gry, powstał koncept bohatera która miała być prawdopodobnie strzelcem wyborowym (AD Carry). Jej grafiki, głos z angielskiej wersji językowej oraz ikony umiejętności pozostały w plikach gry, lecz nigdy nie została oficjalnie ogłoszona. Koncept czempionki został wykorzystany w projekt . Shadow Isles PostShadow Isles NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 17 października 2012 roku: Przysięgnijcie wierność , przywoływacze! Tajemnicza, spowita mgłą i zanurzona w wiecznym półmroku kraina przynosi śmierć tym nielicznym, którzy – czy to z przypadku, czy z bezczelności – śmieli zawitać w te strony. Większość śmiałków, którzy tu dopływają, nigdy nie wraca, ale wybrani zostają powitani przez tę dziwną krainę i obdarzeni niewyobrażalną mocą. Wśród tych przerażających wybrańców znajduje się Elise, Królowa Pająków. Zapowiedź left|275px PostUjawniamy Elise, Królową Pająków NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 18 października 2012 roku: W najnowszym patchu, League of Legends gościć będzie bohaterkę, która powstawała od dawna: jest nią Elise, Królowa Pająków. Choć postać ta została wymyślona ponad trzy lata temu, okazało się, że koncepcja tej bohaterki jest niezwykle trudna do zrealizowania. Elise zyskała zdolność transformacji, dzięki której może przyjąć postać zarówno królewskiej czarodziejki, jak i śmiertelnie groźnego, pajęczego zabójcy. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych bohaterów potrafiących się transformować, gracz kontrolujący Elise musi nauczyć się korzystać z dwóch różnych zestawów. W odróżnieniu od innych podobnych bohaterów, obie postacie Królowej Pająków odgrywają zupełnie odmienne, choć wzajemnie dopełniające się, role. Postać ta znacznie różni się od , którego zestaw umożliwia płynne przechodzenie od umiejętności zasięgowych do ataków wręcz, czy choćby , wykorzystującej zwinność pumy, by oddzielać się od grupy i atakować przeciwnika z dystansu swymi dalekosiężnymi atakami. W przypadku Elise, oba zestawy jej umiejętności są wyraźnie przyporządkowane roli czarodziejki lub zabójczyni. Jako ludzka czarodziejka, Elise specjalizuje się w walce na dystans za pomocą potężnych ataków o krótkim czasie odnowienia, a także posiada umiejętności przydatne do kontroli tłumu. Jej zaklęcia służą osłabieniu celów o wysokim poziomie zdrowia, których Elise dobija, przyjąwszy postać pająka. Jej najważniejsza umiejętność to , zadająca obrażenia w oparciu o aktualny stan zdrowia przeciwnika. Będąc w tej postaci, Elise może także tworzyć młode pająki za każdym razem, gdy rzuca zaklęcie. Po przemianie w pająka, przyzywa swe młode, by walczyły u jej boku. Kluczem do zabicia przeciwnika jest poświęcenie odpowiedniej ilości czasu na zwiększenie liczby stworów. Po przyjęciu postaci pajęczej zabójczyni, zestaw Elise ulega znacznym zmianom. Zyskuje ona liczne premie do ataków wręcz, a jej młode aktywnie pomagają jej w zadawaniu obrażeń przeciwnikowi. Za pomocą Wspinaczki jest w stanie wznieść się ponad pole bitwy, znikając przeciwnikom z pola widzenia, dzięki czemu przez krótki czas nie może być celem ataków. Zwieszając się nad polem walki, Elise może opuścić się w pobliże celu, otaczając go swymi młodymi. Zwiększając prędkość ataku swych stworów za pomocą Szału Pełzania, jest ona w stanie szybko osłabić osaczonego przeciwnika, a następnie wykończyć go za pomocą – . Skuteczne wykorzystywanie zarówno postaci ludzkiej, jak i pajęczej, to w przypadku Królowej Pająków klucz do sukcesu! Utrzymywanie bezpiecznej odległości, gdy Elise przebywa w ludzkiej postaci, a następnie przemiana się w pająka, i szybkie dobicie przeciwnika zapewnią ci zwycięstwo na Fields of Justice... Projektowanie Elise, Królowa Pająków, jest gotowa na pokazanie swoich przerażających możliwości na Fields of Justice. Rozmawialiśmy z kilkoma ludźmi z Riot, odpowiedzialnymi za stworzenie Elise, i zapytaliśmy ich o problemy związane z arachnofobią, grafiką, dźwiękiem i o tym, co takiego fajnego jest w tworzeniu potwornego, człowiekożernego pająka. Oto wywiad z twórcami tej nowej, niebezpiecznej bohaterki.Tajniki projektowania: Tkanie sieci Królowej Pająków *Steven Coronach DeRose – twórca gry *Christina RIOTSTEEN Wun – starszy grafik efektów wizualnych *Mike ohmikegoodness Laygo – starszy animator *Iain Harrow Hendry – asystent projektanta kreatywnego *Sam cgsammu Yang – grafik postaci *Mark Riot G Mang Sassenrath – analityk *Adam BelligerentSwan Swanson – inżynier dźwięku ByronicHero: Zadajmy najpierw najbardziej nurtujące nas pytanie: Elise jest pająkiem. Czy w waszej ekipie ktoś cierpi na arachnofobię? RIOTSTEEN: Trudno było mi pracować nad Elise, bo bardzo boję się pająków. Na pewno nie wybrałabym jej sama. Grając Elise, nigdy nie zmieniałam się w pająka, ponieważ jej pajęczy rój zawsze przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. W końcu się przemogłam i oglądanie animacji z jej udziałem stało się naprawdę fajne. Jeśli było straszne, wiedzieliśmy, że jest dobre. Nie pomagało mi to, że ohmikegoodness zupełnie nie boi się pająków. Odniosłam wrażenie, że trochę za bardzo spodobało mu się animowanie Królowej Pająków. ohmikegoodness: Tworzenie animacji dla Elise było niesamowite. Dzięki maleńkim gestom możesz sprawić, że wygląda jednocześnie groźnie i zabawnie, nawet jeśli jest akurat pod postacią pięknej kobiety. Początkowo, kiedy animowałem jej ludzką, kobiecą formę, miałem zamiar stanowczo oddzielić ją od pajęczej formy. Kiedy jest człowiekiem, wygląda jak człowiek. Kiedy jest pająkiem, staje się przerażającym potworem. Chciałem, by odnóża wyrastające z jej pleców lekko się trzęsły. Musiałem znacznie złagodzić jej wygląd – postawić ją do pozycji pionowej i usunąć sporą część drgawek, które sprawiały, że wyglądała zbyt strasznie. Kiedy nasz kierownik animacji, RiotBamDragon, sprawdza później animacje, dokładnie im się przygląda, by znaleźć wszelkie nieprawidłowości. Dlatego zdziwiłem się, że miał zastrzeżenia tylko do ludzkiej formy Elise, ponieważ zwykle zgłasza o wiele więcej uwag. Szybko zorientowałem się, że nigdy nawet nie spojrzał na jej pajęczą formę, bo śmiertelnie boi się pająków. „Pajęczyca jest w porządku. Naprawdę w porządku. Przechodzi dalej". Zapytałem go: „Czy ty w ogóle spojrzałeś na pajęczycę?" „Tak, na pewno wygląda świetnie" – odpowiedział. Więc w ramach dekoracji na Halloween nasza ekipa położyła mu wielkiego pająka na biurku. Pewnie dalej tam leży. Harrow: Szkoda mi tych cierpiących na arachnofobię, zwłaszcza, gdy używają jednej z jej pajęczych umiejętności – Wspinaczki. Możesz urywać się i atakować wroga z zaskoczenia. Możesz też straszyć ludzi dźwiękami. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko to sprawi wiele przyjemności tym, którzy będą grać Królową Pająków i wystraszy tych, których Elise będzie pożerać. Riot G Mang: Podczas tworzenia jej postaci dużo rozmawialiśmy o arachnofobii. Nie myślę o tym na co dzień. W pewnej chwili Elise stała się zbyt przerażająca, więc musieliśmy nieco złagodzić jej wygląd. Dowiedziałem się też, że arachnofobia występuje najczęściej na Zachodzie. Na przykład w Chinach, ludzie raczej nie utożsamiają pająków z czymś strasznym. right|400px ByronicHero: Możecie powiedzieć coś o tworzeniu jej wyglądu? cgsammu: Pracowałem nad wyglądem pajęczycy i według mnie jest super. Praca nad modelem jej pajęczej formy była wyzwaniem, ponieważ staraliśmy się połączyć tematykę Shadow Isles z wyglądem pająka. Początkowo wyglądała zbyt... metalicznie? Futurystycznie? Chcieliśmy pójść raczej w stronę natury, niż pojedynczych płytek pokrywających jej ciało, więc znaleźliśmy złoty środek. Iian: Na pierwszy rzut oka to elegancka czarodziejka. Ale jest wiele wskazówek, które pokazują graczowi, że pod piękną powierzchnią kryje się coś strasznego. Uwaga, spoiler: jest ogromnym pająkiem. ohmikegoodness: Nachodziła ludzi we śnie. Jej skóra wygląda o wiele bardziej przerażająco niż u większości pająków. Sami zobaczycie! Obejrzałem mnóstwo filmów, na podstawie których stworzyliśmy jej postać, filmów o czarnych wdowach. I muszę przyznać, że czarne wdowy są naprawdę straszne... ByronicHero: A co możecie powiedzieć o tworzeniu dźwięków dla Elise? Jaki efekt zamierzaliście osiągnąć przy tworzeniu jej głosu i efektów dźwiękowych? BelligerentSwan: Musieliśmy znaleźć jak najwięcej przerażających, pajęczych dźwięków. Boisz się, bo wiesz, że odgłos pojawia się na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak coś strasznego ma się wydarzyć. Na szczęście nie musiałem łagodzić jej strasznego głosu dla postaci ludzkiej, jak ohmikegoodness musiał to zrobić z jej wyglądem. Przy pajęczej formie, mogłem zaszaleć podczas tworzenia dźwięku. Jeśli chodzi o ludzką postać, chyba można się domyślić, jak może brzmieć. ByronicHero: Jaki związek ma historia Elise z jej umiejętnościami? Harrow: Przerażający pająk? Przerażające Shadow Isles? Pasuje idealnie. To przywódczyni, która zyskuje moc i nieśmiertelność karmiąc strasznego pająka ludźmi, wysysając jego jad i tworząc mieszankę, która podsyca jej umiejętności. Jak każdy przywódca sekty, obiecuje wielką siłę i nieśmiertelność pajęczego boga naiwniakom, którzy ślepo idą za nią na pewną śmierć w Shadow Isles. Karmi nimi pająka. Kusząca obietnica, a potem oszustwo – tak działa Elise. ByronicHero: Opowiedzcie nam co nieco o obu formach Elise. Coronach: Ludzka forma Elise skupia się na kontrolowaniu tłumu. Obrażenia, które zadajesz neurotoksyną są zależne od poziomu zdrowia wroga. Zalecamy rozpoczynanie walki w ludzkiej formie. Dzięki przeobrażeniu się w pająka możesz dowodzić armią mniejszych pająków, jednocześnie zadając obrażenia i skacząc wokół pola walki. Ze Wspinaczką robi się dziwnie – przeskakuje przez drzewa w dżungli by gankować wrogów, nad stworami by gonić przeciwnika lub uciec w sytuacji podbramkowej. Jeśli wróg zabije twoje pająki, w końcu będzie w stanie pokonać cię podczas walki, zmuszając cię do przemiany w ludzką formę i ponowne tworzenie armii. Im lepiej będziesz w stanie ocenić, kiedy jest odpowiedni moment na transformację w pająka, tym lepiej będziesz grać tą postacią. Dynamiczne użycie obu form w zależności od etapu walki będzie odgrywać kluczową rolę. ByronicHero: Jak pająki Elise mają się do jej umiejętności i stylu walki? Coronach: Każde zaklęcie rzucone w ludzkiej formie, które trafi w człowieka, tworzy kolejnego pajączka (aż do osiągnięcia limitu). Pojawią się one podczas transformacji w pajęczycę. Tworzysz armię i transformujesz się, by uaktywnić resztę pająków. Najtrudniej było zapanować właśnie nad nimi. Musiały być zabawne i efektywne, ale niezbyt denerwujące podczas gry. Do ich stworzenia użyliśmy nieco bardziej zaawansowanej SI, aby lepiej reagowały na bodźce. Za każdym razem, gdy zwiększasz poziom jej superumiejętności, rośnie ilość małych pajączków. Wiele umiejętności Elise ma jakiś wpływ na pająki, więc odnosisz wrażenie, że dowodzisz całą armią. Mamy nadzieję na wprowadzenie tej technologii do innych części gry. ByronicHero: A co z trudniejszymi elementami animacji Elise, takimi jak mimika czy taniec? ohmikegoodness: Tworzenie mimiki Elise było sporym wyzwaniem – jak śmieje się lub tańczy taki pająk? Śmiech pajęczycy jest uroczy. Spodoba wam się. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało nam się stworzyć coś uroczego w tej bohaterce, ale tak się stało. Tańczy kankana. Był to najlepszy wybór ze względu na jej odnóża i wszystko inne, ale pomyśleliśmy, że słodko by było, gdyby reszta pająków tańczyła razem z nią. Więc tak jest. To naprawdę urocze. Śmiech Elise w ludzkiej formie był prosty do stworzenia. Musiała być bardzo kobieca, więc użyliśmy jej pajęczych odnóży, by zakryć jej usta podczas śmiechu. Taki mały gest, a dodał wspaniałego smaczku jej osobie. 350px|right ByronicHero: Porozmawiajmy chwilę o tym, czym Królowa Pająków różni się od początkowego konceptu. Jakie są różnice między pierwszymi projektami Królowej Pająków sprzed paru lat a Elise, którą znamy dziś? ohmikegoodness: Wprowadziliśmy wiele zmian do jej wyglądu i zachowania. Początkowo jej odnóża tworzyły suknię, miała kilka dodatkowych na plecach – ogólnie mnóstwo ich było. Początkowo przypominała wiktoriańską kobietę-pająka, z ludzką górną częścią ciała. Zrozumieliśmy, że nie w tę stronę chcemy iść. Postanowiliśmy zachować jej elegancję i grację, a pod piękną otoczką ukryć przerażającego pająka. Jej sylwetka musi być rozpoznawalna i niezbyt zagmatwana. Gracze muszą być w stanie szybko dostrzec ją na polu bitwy. Jest jedną z najciekawszych wizualnie bohaterek, które do tej pory stworzyliśmy i szkoda byłoby zepsuć jej sylwetkę niepotrzebnymi elementami. ByronicHero: Czy podczas procesu tworzenia Królowej Pająków wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego? RIOTSTEEN: Wyzwaniem było sprawienie, żeby jej pajęczyny wyglądały faktycznie jak pajęczyny. Czasem pajęczyny są zupełnie niewidoczne – tak w sumie powinno być. Chcieliśmy uniknąć opalizującego efektu. Jednocześnie staraliśmy się sprawić, by pajęczyny były od razu rozpoznawalne. Ponieważ pochodzi z Shadow Isles, musiała być zarówno tajemnicza, jak i magiczna. W jej palecie kolorów było kilka odcieni, które nie do końca tam pasowały. Niełatwo było mi to połączyć, ale w końcu do prawdziwych pajęczyn dodałem trochę magicznych elementów i byłem zadowolony z rezultatu. Chyba wszystkim się to spodoba. Podczas walk drużynowych dużo się dzieje. Instynktownie chcesz zmniejszyć ilość efektów, by nie zaśmiecały ekranu. Nie chcesz, by wszystkie umiejętności były doskonale widoczne. U Elise wszystko ładnie się komponuje. BelligerentSwan: To samo tyczy się tworzenia dźwięku. Ulepszając technologie i tworząc nowe elementy, nie chcemy zagłuszyć dźwięków innych bohaterów. Musimy bardzo ostrożnie dobierać nowe style dźwięków. Wybór odpowiednich odgłosów, podkreślających indywidualne cechy każdego bohatera, jest kluczowym elementem naszej pracy. Skupiamy się na tym, co wyróżnia Elise. Następnie musieliśmy pomnożyć wszystko razy dwa, ponieważ Królowa Pająków ma dwie formy, a każda z nich ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego. Jednocześnie musi pasować do innych bohaterów. Frustrujące? Czasami. Ale kiedy już osiągnęliśmy właściwy poziom i stworzyliśmy unikalny efekt dźwiękowy, specjalnie dobrany do jej postaci, reszta poszła gładko. ByronicHero: Chcecie powiedzieć o Elise coś jeszcze? Harrow: Chcieliśmy stworzyć Królową Pająków, której obie formy zdecydowanie się od siebie różnią. Chyba nam się to udało. Coronach: Zmiana form przez Elise jest przepiękna. Musieliśmy zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko przemieniać piękną kobietę w pająka. Wygląda niesamowicie. ohmikegoodness: Stworzenie niektórych postaci jest dość proste. Królowa Pająków początkowo była czymś zupełnie innym, ale to właśnie jej ewolucja sprawiła, że jest wyjątkowa. Najbardziej przerażające jest to, że z królewskiej piękności w ułamku sekundy zmienia się w potworną, krwiożerczą bestię. Zapominasz, że walczysz z wyjątkowo potężną istotą, aż w końcu jest już dla ciebie za późno. Harrow: Wesołych Shadow Isles, przywoływacze. Pora na koszmary. Obrazy Elise Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Elise (w wykonaniu Paul Kwon) Elise SpiderQueen model.jpg|Model Elise (w wykonaniu Cody Bunt) Elise SpiderQueen render.jpg|Wizerunek Elise (w wykonaniu Cody Bunt) Elise Spiderform model.jpg|Model pajęczej formy Elise Elise Spiderform render.jpg|Wizerunek pajęczej formy Elise Victorious Elise Promo.png|Ujawnienie Zwycięskiej Elise (w wykonaniu Paul Kwon) Elise Blood Moon concept.jpg|Koncept Elise Krwawego Księżyca (w wykonaniu Paul Kwon) Elise Blood Moon model 1.png|Model Elise Krwawego Księżyca 1 (w wykonaniu Cody Bunt) Elise Blood Moon model 2.png|Model Elise Krwawego Księżyca 2 (w wykonaniu Cody Bunt) Elise Blood Moon model 3.png|Model Elise Krwawego Księżyca 3 (w wykonaniu Cody Bunt) Stara SKT T1 Elise.jpg|Pierwsza wersja modelu SKT T1 Elise (sprzed wydania skórki; ludzka postać) Stara SKT T1 Elise 2.jpg|Pierwsza wersja modelu SKT T1 Elise (sprzed wydania skórki; pajęcza postać) Stare drugie SKT T1.jpg|Pierwsza wersja portretu SKT T1 Elise (sprzed wydania skórki) Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Elise/Development